


they're going to love you

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [50]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	they're going to love you

Snow’s fiddling with her knife, looking up at Sinara with worried eyes.“You’re sure this will go well?”

“They’re going to love you.” She kisses Snow’s cheek when the words don’t do the trick.“Don’t worry.”

Snow smiles and steps into the arena.

Sinara goes to join Kasius in the stands.

“I don’t know what you see in her,”Kasius remarks, low enough that his guests won’t hear. They’re preoccupied with the merch anyway. Snow’s making it quite the spectacle.

Sinara brushes her fingers against his.“Well, I do tend to have horrible taste.”

He glares but takes her hand.


End file.
